leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miss Fortune/@comment-3563234-20130507082118/@comment-7633726-20130510183059
First off, I just want to say that you seriously need to improve your English because I can hardly understand what you're saying about Make it Rain. Second, Double Up is useful post laning phase, very much so. You know that period right before a teamfight breaks out where they're just waiting for someone to fall out of position, and it's a poke war? I spam Double Up in that period. Same with Make it Rain. And, until about 20 minutes in, I always pick up 2 mana pots should my inventory allow it so that I can spam and not have to be afraid I'm going to run out of mana for my ult. Third, do you have smartcasat set up? It makes things go so much smoother if you do. Fourth, Miss Fortune is a very good, consistent ADC. She's a solid pick, has great dueling power thanks to Impure Shots, and can 1v1 a lot of other ADC's and come out on top because of her Impure Shots. I played a game where, early game, I 2v1'd their ADC and support (all I had was a Vampiric Scepter, and both summoner spells up, which I take Flash and Barrier as ADC) When I got down to 1/4, I popped Barrier, killed the ADC, who was Ezreal, and then turned to Thresh, and proceeded to get a double kill. My support was coming back into lane and was at the Inner Turret when that happened. So, saying that Miss Fortune is totally team reliant isn't entirely true. I can 1v1 most ADC's with relative ease as MF, particularly because I take a few masteries to give me some AP so that my ult does that little bit more. I'll also, as a last item, sometimes grab some AP so that Make it Rain and Bullet Time do more. Honestly, her passive is for far more than just getting back into lane faster. I've escaped because people couldn't poke me to keep it down and I ran back to my turret, and was perfectly fine. It's great for getting across tha map in a hurry, and it's also great for keeping your opponent on their toes because if they can't hit you, you'll get away, period. No questions asked. Double Up is an amazing poking tool, and a great damage dealer later on in teamfights. I've gotten a kill before, first blood, because a support Lux thought it would be a good idea to recall right under her turret when the opponents Miss Fortune was next to her. I tower dove a tiny bit, we had pushed them anyway, hit Miss Fortune with Double Up, and killed Lux with the ricochet. I've done smilar things later on in the game as well. I've gotten several kills with the second hit from Double Up. Make it Rain honestly is rather pointless to use if you don't have a little AP on Miss Fortune when it's at rank one. It just doesn't do enough for the mana cost imo, which is par tof the reason i run a little AP on her. Higher ranks, it's useful it keeps them in place for her ult, and I've had plenty of kills be secured because I dropped Make it Rain. It's also a great scouting tool, since it reveals the area. I check brushes with it all the time. I'd rather spend some mana than die after all. Her ult isn't totally reliant on CC. I've gotten kills with it because of several things before. 1. unit collision 2. perfect positioning on my end 3. stupidity on my opponents end 4. luck 5. cc. So, it's not just cc that promises the full hit of Bullet Time, or rather, enough of Bullet Time to kill them. After I've been fed a bit, I will go off on my own, obviously using discretion if everyone is mia, I'm going to be cautious, and I will go push a lane all by myself. About 8/10, I get a tower at least close to destruction before the enemy team starts coming for me, which is when I get out and group up with my team. Miss Fortune can do fine on her own, just like most other ADC's, obviously, if they get 5v1'd, yes, they're going to die because they're squishy, and don't have enough AoE, but most ADC's can hold their own 1v1, particularly Miss Fortune. She's a very solid pick, and one who I will never underestimate going up against.